The Bajoran and the Beast
(DC TNG) |number =68 |writer =Michael Jan Friedman |artist =Deryl Skelton |colorist =Rick Taylor |letterer =Bob Pinaha |creative consultant= |editor =Margaret Clark |published =February 1995 |pages =24 |publisher =DC Comics |date = |stardate = |}} Summary Log entries *;Personal log, Ensign Ro Laren: : The last I remember, I was crawling out of a shuttle-craft... Which a bunch of Tisatti had been using for target practice. ... The Last thing I remember is seeing a hooded man. Maybe he's the one who brought me here. Only one way to find out. And I'd just as soon not do it in these rags. Poor Coltrane. He's missing all this. Looks primitive... But not very old. Someone's got an an eye for restorations. And here he is. Will Riker rescues Orzon from falling through the rope bridge. The other members help get them both to safety. The rope bridge finally disintegrates and falls in the ravine. Ro wakes up in an elaborate bedroom of a restored fortified building, or castle. She finds an old fashioned dress to wear instead of her torn uniform and goes downstairs. She meets the cloaked man, and his servant, waiting for her in the dining room, waiting to eat. The hooded figure is pleasant and friendly, but dispels her questions. While they eat Ro tells him about herself. In return the man tells Ro the reason he wears a hood is that his face will disgust her. The man leaves to do some gardening. In the garden Ro demands to leave to see her comrades killers brought to justice. The hooded man assures her he has already sent a subspace message. He then apologized for not making her more comfortable. Ro realizes he is lonely. The man goes on to tell Ro the terran story of ‘Beauty and the Beast.’ Ro begins to enjoy his company and even considers the possibility of staying with him. The group from the Hood make camp for the night. Riker and Randy compare their bubble books to the shapes in the fire. They note how close in color the bubbles are. Later, Randy and Brian begin to fight over an old flame, ensign Laura Tyrdall, who Brian had a crush on, but Laura chased Randy into a relationship. The two come to blows but are split up by Riker. The group settles down to sleep. That night Ro attempts to see under the mans hood as he sleeps but the story of ‘Beauty and the Beast’ rings in her ears. Shortly, a group of Tisatti turn up at the door looking for the inhabitants of the shuttle and demand entry. The man sends them away. Ro is escorted by the man’s servant to a store full of weapons. Cardassian weapons! The man starts getting pushed around by the Tisatti. Ro makes an appearance and one of the Tisatti aims for her, but misses. Ro’s return fire does not. The Tisatti leader shoots the hooded man, while another blast catches Ro’s Cardassian rifle, destroying it. When all seems lost, Data and Worfs security team beam down and apprehend the Tisatti. Ro discovers the hooded man is Gul Sobrag, a Cardassian war criminal responsible for several hundred deaths of Bajoran innocents. He does not live. During the night, Riker and the team are woken by a scream. With torch in hand they discover Randy Green dead at the bottom of the ravine… References Characters :Brian • Consuela • Data • Randy Green • Flad Orzon • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Sobrag • Worf Coltrane • Laura Tyrdall Locations :Altair III • unnamed planet Starships and vehicles shuttlecraft Races and cultures :Bajoran • Cardassian • Tisatti States and organizations :Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Other references : Cardassian occupation of Bajor Appendices Related stories Beauty and the Beast Timeline monthly series | format1= comic | before1= #67: Friends and Other Strangers | after1= #69: Dreams Die |name = }} Images External link * Bajoran and the Beast, The